Not a Sacrifice
by Mrs.Future
Summary: The Annual Purge has just been commenced, All crime is legal...including murder, however Cam uses the night for his own selfish needs...the weird thing is, that he believes he's doing the right thing for his country, and the one he loves. Mini story with a twisted ending ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**The Purge: Secret**

**Chapter 1**

"This Purge is predicted to be the most successful Purge yet." I announced to everyone in the car. "I'm eradicating as many of those those low lives as I possibly can tonight."

"Yes, I heard that news as well. I don't think twelve hours is enough," My best friend Tyler sat behind me as I drove up the street to our shared condo. His girl Tessa sat close next to him and he kept a protective arm around her. Tessa was in her third trimester at seven months pregnant. Tyler immediately proposed to her the night after she told him the news. He was so happy and I hate to say that his love for her has grown each day since then... _huh, that bastard._

"Oh Cam,is that Mrs. Cray ...over there,walking her dog?" Cassie asked me from the passenger seat. She had a finger pressed on the glass of the car in a childlike manner, as she pointed to the elderly woman.

_No shit, _I thought to myself.._Honestly Cassie you've met and seen that old bag how many times...why do you have to ask such an obvious question, when she's the only person you'll meet in your life that wears the same floral gown 24/7_.

"Yeah, that's her." Tyler replied patting my shoulder from behind. He knew I didn't want to be with Cassie anymore. She was a fun ride for a while, but I've grown bored of her. We've been together for three years now, but a few months ago things changed...she changed. And I didn't want her anymore.

"You want to be polite, and-"Cassie started but I cut her off before she could finish.

"No...I do not feel like being social. I want to get back home as soon as possible and prepare for tonight."

"Do you guys know where you're going to hunt tonight?" Tessa asked. Her voice was so angelic to listen to. She's possibly the only woman in the world that could make pregnancy look good. She was stunning...glowing with radiant beauty.

"Downtown." I answered.

"Yep, its only a twenty minute walk. Ten if we run, so I'll be close by if anything happens." Tyler reassured.

We had driven up the driveway by now and reached the garage. We live in a wealthy part of town. In the upscale condos that overlooked the city. We each were born into wealth and maintain high paying jobs that has allowed us to live this fortunate life. We, on this day only, are the Hunters of this country. Given the right, to hail our duties as Americans and annihilate the 'Low-Life Leeches' in our country. These people were nothing more than mere animals wearing skins of humans...pigs, that did nothing to uphold and help our county's prosper. They don't deserve to live here in this great country..they don't deserve to live at all!

"I'll stay with you Tess through the Purge..We'll be fine." Cassie rubbed Tessa's arm and it sickened me to my core to witness this act of affection. Cassie touching someone as valuable as Tessa. Cassie came from a different family when it comes to riches. I however, did not know until a few months ago, after years of dating. But she told me her secret...the secret her family has been hiding from everyone for a year.

_You shouldn't have told me your secret Cassie... you should have left me alone in my blissful ignorance...for the moment you told me the truth...was the moment I stopped loving you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sound the Alarm**

"Why don't you end your relationship with Cassie?" Tyler asked me as he entered the kitchen. The ladies were in the living room, unaware of our conversation.

"No, simply breaking up with her,would _not_ be enough." For her to continue living would be an abomination of what our New Four Fathers worked for.

"What do you mean, 'not enough?'"

"What are your thoughts about me hunting her?"

"Hunting one of us?" His eyebrows rose and his voice was thick with disapproval. "I consider that murder...however on a night expected to break record numbers, it's a glorious sacrifice." He had a crooked smile on his face.

"Let's pre-game, for tonight." I said pulling out a bottle of vodka. We indulged in a few rounds of straight shots until Tessa and Cassie entered the room.

"Looks like you've already started." Cassie said as she took a spot close to my side. I realized over the course of six months that she had gain extra pounds. Making her physically unattractive…._disgusting. _I ignored her comment and took another shot.

"Don't get too intoxicated," Tessa smiled."I hear this night will be one to remember." She rubbed her stomach and looked up at me. I felt a wave of warmth wash over me as our eyes met, I knew the hidden message she was sending me.

"Yes, it will be." I smiled at Tessa, before turning my head away to glare hard into Cassie's skull.

"C-can I talk to you...alone?" Cassie asked me in a small voice.

"Fine." I took one last shot, before glancing at the clock. "But make it fast...its almost time." I pointed to the clock that read a quarter to seven.

I followed her into the living room. She took a seat on the sofa and waited for me to take a seat before speaking. But i didn't feel like sitting. I wanted to head into garage and load up my rifle, and grab my machette, just in case i felt like getting handsy on my prey.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my family from the beginning…" She finally spoke when she noticed i wasn't going to join her on the couch.

"Is that it?" I asked coldly.

"Uh.." She seemed shocked by my unsympathetic response. I watched as her face grew red, and her hands began to shake with emotions,but i didn't care...I left the room before the tears rolled out and made my way to the garage, checking my watch i noticed that there was only five minutes until commencement.

"I think she knows you're planning on hunting her." Tyler spoke as he entered the garage and grabbed two pistols.

"Oh well." I loaded my automatic while Tyler strapped a a small hunting knife to his left leg.

"Though my advice doesn't matter, I propose that you should go Downtown, before Hunting her."

"And why should I do that?" I asked.

"Release some of that built up frustration...maybe that will help clear your mind. Because I don't think you really want to hunt her tonight." He loaded his duel pistols, tucking one in the back of his pants.

"You don't know what I know about her...so you have no right to speak on this matter." I was getting angry at the thought of sparing her. No this was going to be a successful Purge, I glanced up at my best friend. He had his back to me as he packed a few boxes of ammunition into backpack. I lifted my rifle up to his head.

"Tessa deserves better than you…" I whispered as I raised the gun to eye level. He was a conceited muscle head that could never love another more than he loves himself... and now a baby was involved. I imagined pulling the trigger, and blowing his brains out right now...

"What did you say." He turned his head to the side and I lowered my gun before he was able to fully turn around.

**_*Alarm sounds*_**

"It's time to Hunt those low level Pigs!" Tyler yelled enthusiastically as he cocked his gun.

"Yes, I agree...and, now that I think about it...I think starting Downtown is a brilliant idea."

"Great! But if you still want hunt Cassie," He whispered, "Then I won't stand in your way. You've been my best friend since diapers...I know you. And I know that you would never make a hasty decision without a good reason and thinking about the issue thoroughly." I could tell he was feeling the effects of the alcohol. He always went lovey-dovey about our friendship whenever he started drinking...if only he knew the feelings were not mutual.

"Yeah, just be careful when we go Downtown...we may be well equipped, But you never know...uh, Don't worry though, I got your back if anything happens." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Best Friends**

"Please...don't do this…" The unknown homeless woman begged as I stood over her with my machette.

"Actually, I'm afraid I do...you see, you are what I would like to call a Leech. You live here, in this beautiful country and suck us _dry_. You don't work! You don't pay Taxes! You can't even afford food, so you STEAL! You are nothing but a waste to our society...and so now, you must die, so we can flourish." I raised the machette high above my head.

"Wait-, I don't want to die!"

"And I don't want to kill, but your death makes my country a better place." I crashed the blade down, but she moved out of the way. Causing it to miss her head and hit her shoulder. She cried out in pain and started screaming as blood gushed out the open wound.

"This, would have been over if you allowed me to hit your skull,as planned...but now your dragging this out and prolonging what should have been instant." I turned the blade to the side and began to hack at her. She put up her hands in defense and i cut through them. She was putting up a fight and I loved it…

Her screaming finally stopped..I looked down at my bloody hands, then at her lifeless eyes.

"Thank you for your sacrifice."

I looked over, just in time to see Tyler empty two shots from his pistol into a homeless guy's face.

"Ha, well she certainly put up a fight...we've been out for a while." Tyler said looking down at his watch. "We have about an hour left."

"Alright," I answered wiping off the blade in the woman's shirt.

"Do you still want to hunt Cassie?"

"Yes, I do…"

"That's fine by me… but can you tell me why?" He asked curiously. "She seems like a genuinely kind person but you keep saying that you know something about her...something so bad that you feel the need to hunt her."

"I guess I can tell you… she's bankrupted. She filed for it earlier this year, but her tragedy doesn't end there. Her fortune isn't from hard work, or having a good job...THAT BITCH WON THE LOTTERY! She was homeless, college dropout, her parents live downtown… as a matter of fact… I just sacrificed her mother, and you just sacrificed her father." He seemed shocked to hear her truth… I was shocked to find out that she hired actors to replace her parents. She was ashamed of her past, and wanted to hide the fact that she's from quick money...but that money ran out earlier this year. She confided in me, telling me her truth thinking that I would stay with her and help her. But most importantly, allow her to move in with me and use my resource.

Her mistake.

I loathe Leeches more than anything in this world...and she knew this. She trusted that I loved her more than her financial status. But i don't...though she can rest assure, she will not be the only loved one I lose tonight.

I swung my rifle around from my back and raised it up, pointing it at Tyler's leg and firing.

"Ah!" He screamed out in pain, falling to the ground and dropping his two pistols. "What are you doing, Cam?" I walked over to him and kicked the duel guns away from him.

"Tessa, deserves better than you. Your family company is crumbling over other competitors, in a few years you will be forced to file bankruptcy and become a Leech on welfare to provide for your family. But Tessa doesn't need that...She needs a man who can provide for her and her child,willing to do anything for her. And you know what….she agrees." His eyes widened but he shook his head, trying to deny the truth.

"No, your wrong, she loves me… we're going to get married and have a family, and my family's business may be negative now but it will change soon and pick back up."

"No _your_ wrong...I've been tracking your family's financial records for months now….and your all pretty much fucked come two years." I bent down close to my friend to look him straight in the eyes. "Didn't you ever wonder why Tessa wanted to wait until _after_ the baby arrives to marry you? That's because she wanted to wait until after this years annual Purge...She wanted you out of the picture so the _real_ father of her child can take his place as husband." I didn't wait for him to talk, before I shot him in the chest with the rifle. The shot exploded within in him causing blood to splatter all over me. It was an instant kill, but I had to let him know the truth before I did it. So his spirit can rest in peace knowing that Tessa and the baby will be alright. _Why? _Haha, because he's my best friend…

"Thank You for your sacrifice,my friend" I stood above the bloody corpse looking down with a smile."Now time to set things right at home...and kill the Leech that dares to wear the skin of man." I told myself as i ran up the street, out of Downtown, and towards the Condos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Murder**

I could hear Tessa screaming as i raced up the driveway. After busting down the front door, I followed the cries to the kitchen. Where i saw Cassie standing behind Tessa with a kitchen knife to her throat.

"Cassie! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I clutched my rifle.

"Drop your weapon, I want to talk to you." She spoke in a calm voice.

"Let Tessa go, she didn't-"

"I said to drop your weapon." She said as she calmly pressed the blade against Tessa's neck, she winced in pain as a thin line of blood trickled down her neck.

"Please just do it, Cam" Tessa begged, "Please…." I could see the fear in her face, and I didn't want anything to happen to her so I obeyed the the orders.

"Good, boy." Cassie spoke, her voice seemed detached and emotionless. "Now place your machette on the ground, and kick them both to me."

"No!" I shouted, and she quickly removed the blade from Tessa's neck, only to slash her arm.

"Ah" Tessa cried out in pain.

"Fine!" After both weapons were placed on the floor and kicked towards her. She picked up the rifle and removed the ammo from it. While she was distracted, Tessa used the opportunity to try to run away from her. But Cassie that too quick, she grabbed Tessa by the hair and threw her backwards to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, Cassie!...she's fuckin' pregnant." I yelled. Tessa began to sob on the floor laying on her back.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" She asked as she slowly stepped closer to Tessa.

"No... just leave Tessa alone." I demanded. "She's not the one you _truly_ want to hunt tonight."

"Oh, but she is...you see, cause I know _your_ secret." She smiled, "I know that you are the real father of her unborn child."

"Uh, how did you know that?"

"I'm going to kill you tonight." She said, ignoring my question as she shot me in the stomach with a pistol, I assume she had tucked behind her. The sudden pain that ripped through me was unbelievable. My knees buckled and i collapsed to the floor, clutching my stomach.

"But don't worry. I won't allow you to die without seeing your baby." She said kneeling down beside Tessa. Tightening her grip on the knife, she began to cut open Tessa's stomach . The blood curdling scream that exploded in the house was deafening. I desperately tried to get up,and help Tessa but every time I tried to stand, my body crippled over in pain.

"AHHH!"

"You should either die by loss of blood," Cassie spoke low to Tessa as she continued to rip into her flesh, "_Or_ pass out by shock….which ever happens first will be a blessing, long as you stop screaming." Blood gushed out of the wound as,Cassie cut deeper into Tessa's stomach forming a "T" across her abdomen. Tessa attempted to fight her off, but began to choke and gargle on her own blood, having been on her back. I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Did you want a boy or girl, Cam?" Cassie asked as she pried open the skin. I've never seen so much blood in my life...it was frightening, watching the blood poured out of Tessa's body. I looked down at my own puddle of blood, that did not compare to the mass amount around the two women.

"The moment of truth." Cassie said as she turned around to face me with a tiny bloody corpse of a fetus, held tightly in her hands. "It's a girl!" She smiled.

By now my body was growing numb and I no longer felt the burning pain from the gunshot. I looked up at her and smiled. The grin was so wide it hurt my cheeks, but i kept on smiling. Her eyes widened in shock from my expression. She took a few steps to close the distance we had until she stood towering above me.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked as she cradled the fetus in her arms.

"This...tonight…."I stopped to cough, and was surprised when warm red liquid rushed out of my mouth.

"Tonight…" I continued, "Will truly be the most successful purge… and...I am so honored I was able to be a sacrifice and be apart of such a glorious moment in our country's history."

She suddenly threw the bloody corpse of the fetus hard on the floor. It's fragile body exploding under the force. But She didn't stop there… she lifted her leg high and began to stomp on the fetus until it was a mess of blood and gore.

"YOU STILL BELIEVE THIS NIGHT IS ABOUT 'SACRIFICE'...WHAT WE, AS AMERICANS DO ON THIS NIGHT IS _NOT_ A SACRIFICE...IT'S **MURDER**….COLD BLOODED MURDER, THAT OUR NEW FOUNDING FATHERS TRY TO JUSTIFY!" She screamed inches away from my face. All of her composure was lost as she breathed hard and backed away from me. **"****It's murder."**

* * *

**The mutilation, was inspired from an anime named "School Days"**

**Hope you enjoyed this short story!**

**By: Lady**


End file.
